Conventionally, emergency workers, such as firefighters, use a breathing apparatus to breathe oxygen during an emergency, such as a fire hazard. These emergency workers communicate with each other using radio communication devices, such as walkie-talkies. These conventional communication devices are implemented and packaged separately from the breathing apparatus. It can be inconvenient for an emergency worker to simultaneously manage both the breathing apparatus and a communication device. Additionally, the communication may not be clear when two or more emergency workers speak at the same time to communicate with another emergency worker, as voice messages by those two or more emergency workers can overlap, thereby creating confusion amongst the emergency workers.